


Five times Alexander fell asleep in unconventional places

by orphan_account



Series: Day to Day [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton is a Little Shit, Alexander Hamilton is a Mess, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Cuddling, Drunken Shenanigans, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Marriage, Semi-secret relationship, Sleepy Alexander, baths, private jets, work trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Rise and shine darling”“Huh?” Alexander blinked awake slowly.“You fell asleep in the bathroom love.” George explained with an amused huff.OrFive times Alexander was so tired he totally passed out
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Day to Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837303
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Five times Alexander fell asleep in unconventional places

**Author's Note:**

> finally finished this one after playing around with the idea for a while

1: George’s lap

Alexander’s hair had fallen out of its normally pristine bun, the bags under his eyes rather prominent. He was clearly exhausted, that was obvious to anyone who’d seen him and probably why Eliza sent him away to take a nap. 

“I’m on the phone.” George mouthed pointing to his earpiece as soon as Alexander opened the door. “Are you okay?” He added, worry clear. 

“I’m fine.” Alexander mouthed back walking over to rest his head on George’s shoulder. One of the man's arms came around to rub Alexander’s back gently. Quietly Alexander slipped into George’s lap resting his head to his husband's shoulder. George moved his arm so it was holding Alexander. 

Minutes later after he’d hung up the phone he went to ask Alexander what the matter was only to realise the man had fallen asleep. Chuckling a little to himself he shifted until he had access to his computer letting Alexander sleep in his lap. 

2: Bedroom floor 

In hindsight, Alexander was fairly drunk when he came home from the bar. With George away he’d gone out with his friends, mainly because he didn’t want to be alone in the big house. Peggy had eventually dragged him home with the help of Angelica who only shook her head when he got into the car. 

The bed was lonely without George and Alexander, was extremely drunk so the only logical fix was to sleep on the floor, naked. Right? 

When George got home it was close to 4am, he was exhausted. “What the fuck Alexander.” 

“Hugh.” Was the only response he got as his husband rolled over his face buried into the carpet. After leaving his luggage in the closet and grabbing a sweater and pair of boxers George bent down to wake the sleeping man. 

“Come on Alex, you're on the floor babe.” 

“G’away.” 

“I’ve been gone for two weeks, what a nice way to welcome me.” George teased gently, shaking Alexander away. 

“George, I missed you.” The slur was still obvious, if George hadn’t been able to smell the beer on him he’d definitely know Alexander had gotten shitfaced with the crew now. 

“Oh, you're so drunk you won’t remember this in the morning.” George snorted, lifting Alexander bridal style and depositing him in their bed. 

George was right, the next morning Alexander had no memory of anything that happened after shot number five. 

3: Bathtub 

In hindsight warm baths make you tired and when you don’t sleep like a normal human they make you extra tired. But George had asked him to join and baths are comforting after a long day of dealing with idiots like Lee, Jefferson and Burr. “I hate life.” Alexander muttered once he settled on George’s lap despite the bath being big enough for him to sit anywhere else. 

“Is that so?” George mumbled amusedly rubbing a hand down Alexander’s arm. 

“I hate Lee more though.” 

“What’s happened today?” 

“Won’t stop talking shit about’ you. He also said no one cares about me.” Alex scrunched his nose up. 

“That’s not true.” George responded. “Ignore him Alexander, he’s an asshole but he knows what he’s doing.” 

“No he doesn’t.” Alexander’s hair got in George’s face when he laid his head back closing his eyes. Instead of pushing him away George simply moved Alex’s hair. 

They sat in silence for a while and George couldn’t help but snort in amusement when he noticed his husband had fallen asleep. 

4: office Desk 

George had taken away any and all caffeine for the next week in hopes of normalising Alexander’s sleeping habits. 

The unintended effect was caffeine withdrawal, the past few days had been the worst. With the headache gone Alexander was just plain tired. 

A few minute nap wouldn’t hurt, a few minutes turned into four hours. “Alexander where the fuck have you-“ George passed in the office door anger melting away when his husband looked at him blearily eyed. 

“I closed my eyes for two minutes-“ Alexander caught the clock. “Four hours ago dammit.” 

“Mhm.” George hummed coming forward to run a hand over Alexander’s head. “It’s eight, time to go home.” 

“But work-“ 

“Your exhausted darlin’ let’s go.” 

5: Jet bathroom 

Why on earth did they need to take a shared Jet ride? Beat Alexander but this much time in a confined space with Lee, Burr, Jefferson and Maddison has Alexander ready to shoot someone. He disappeared to the bathroom well over an hour ago. 

George knew Alexander left so he didn’t do something he’d regret; like breaking Lee’s jaw or outing their relationship. He made eye contact with Eliza across the plane and she motioned subtly to the bathroom silently telling him to check on Alex. He stood, glad to be sitting far behind the others knowing no one would notice him. Considering Lee and Jerfforson were asleep, Madison and Burr both watched movies. 

The bathroom door was luckily left unlocked so it wasn’t hard to go in silent. George almost laughed at the sight in front of him. “Rise and shine darling” 

“Huh?” Alexander blinked awake. 

“You fell asleep in the bathroom love.” 

“Oh.” Alexander nodded. “Tired.” 

“Yeah? Come on, don’t sleep in the bathroom.” 

“Wanna cuddle, can’t cuddle.” Alexander grumbled standing up anyway. George checked to make sure the door was tightly closed before leaning forward catching Alexander’s lips in a kiss. 

“We’ll be in Berlin in no time, we don’t even have any meetings today, we can cuddle once we’re settled.” 

“Do you think anyone suspects anything, I mean we always share a room and car… ya know.” 

“Our employees are clueless.” George said with a snort. “The internet’s on to us tho.” 

“The Internet thinks every woman I’ve ever hugged I’ve fucked, they know I’m bi so I’ve just fucked everyone now apparently.” George snorted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments motivate me to keep writing, constructive criticism welcome, don’t be an asshole tho, I’m dyslexic and this wasn’t proof read


End file.
